


Amidst the Fields of Corn and Cows

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, ambiguous/vague mentions of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far from home at a tiny university, Dipper and Gideon end up clinging to the only thing that is familiar, which just so happens to be each other.</p><p>A collection of somewhat intertwined stories about an unlikely pair in college, inspired by both actual experiences and hopeful wishes of others and myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dull Lights, Sleepy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Uh??????? Yeah pretend Gideon and Dipper are the same age idc anymore college au let's go
> 
> I'm slightly borrowing from a friend's experience (not word for word, just bits and pieces, but it ended up being mainly mood) to write this because she described her day once and I just couldn't help but sit there and wonder, "wow, now wouldn't that make for a lovely fanfic." So here it is.
> 
> If anything is ooc I'm really really sorry this was mostly self indulgent
> 
> I was only going to write this part as a one-shot, but I ended up coming up with a sort of continuation, so this fic is actually in two parts. I might expand on this au more one day, but for now this is a two-chapter thing.
> 
> Music Mood: Innocent Son – Fleet Foxes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bKKXgrqD0Y

There was something about being far off from everything else in a completely unfamiliar landscape, hundreds of miles away from friends and family, that made one want to to cling to anything that was even vaguely familiar, even if that particular thing was not something you would even consider back in your natural environment.

As it would be, Dipper Pines found himself alone in the middle of the continental United States at a school surrounded by endless fields of crops and cows. Granted, the program he enrolled in was highly ranked and the college offered him a nice scholarship, so he truly had no reason to complain – it wasn't as though his family was swimming in cash and he could afford something else. Still, he felt a strong sense of isolation as nothing about the place reminded him of home: the people were different, the food was different, even the weather abided by completely different laws. What he didn't expect, however, was the fact that the only 'familiar' thing at the school was none other than Gideon Gleeful himself.

Dipper had quite the initial shock to discover that Gideon ended up at the same school as him, especially as obscure a college as this one. If Dipper was to guess on which university Gideon ended up in he would have suggested some top-notch Ivy league school, simply because he figured the teen would coerce his family or admission officers or some lesser deity into letting him in. Seeing him every day (for he was just down the hall from his own dorm) was easily the most eerie thing about his college experience, yet more eerie was the fact that even though the animosity they held towards each other was never fully gone, there was a sort of mutual understanding between the two, perhaps due to being in the same situation.

It started with Gideon awkwardly sitting down with Dipper at the same table for lunch, if only because Dipper was eating alone and all the other tables were filled up. It was among the most awkward confrontations either teen had ever faced, and the first five minutes were filled with an oppressive silence and tension as both of them tried to pay more attention to their food than the person across from them. Finally, Dipper coughed weakly, attempting to start a conversation by pointing out how weird it was to end up in the same place after such a long time of not seeing each other, carefully omitting mentioning any specific past events. Gideon grunted in response, but despite the shaky start, it still managed to induce a conversation between the two, however forced it seemed. They shared college admission stories, Gideon muttering something about his family's wishes to learn more about his roots, not seeming too pleased about it.

Surface level, it wasn't too different from the typical awkward conversations that many students had on their first week of school, but despite neither of them bringing it up, they both remained keenly aware that the fateful events of the summer years ago still carried residual effects on their minds and bodies (Dipper's triangular scars just never seemed to fade, and both faced sleepless nights for years to come), and the mere knowledge of these things certainly did nothing to ail their relationship. It wasn't a very large school, they were bound to get fairly well-acquainted with nearly all of their classmates, including each other...

Yet only a few days passed since the start of class when events began to proceed differently than either foresaw. Perhaps it was merely the inevitability of seeing each other daily, perhaps it was an attempt to cling to the familiar, but soon they found themselves eating nearly every meal together, sharing stories and getting to know each other on a more personal level. Both of them denied any amiable intentions, mentally attributing it to the 'keep your enemies closer' principle. Dipper would Skype call Mabel often (who was very shocked about learning that Gideon ended up at the same school as her brother), telling her that he never intends to get too close to the guy, laughing that he would probably just use him for copying his homework or something of that nature. Unbeknown to Dipper, Gideon remained of a similar mindset, convincing himself that he could still use the kid. Oh, how he would use him.

Despite all the things they said, they soon started spending much more time together, eating nearly all their meals together not for the sake of not appearing like loners but because they started to genuinely enjoy each other's company; they both had bright, clear minds, and though their areas of study were completely different they still somehow found a mutual ground. Lunch outings progressed to hanging out outside of class, even studying together or walking to the tiny downtown district on a slow weekend.

To the outsider, it appeared just like any other newfound college friendship, but to both of them, there was so much more to it.

Dipper could not make sense of it, regardless of how long he thought about it. He tried to keep up with it mentally, even to the point where he started to write out analyses and draw diagrams of how this was even possible. This wasn't right, as so much hatred had defined their past, and they had been the most bitter of enemies. He didn't understand it, but he desired so deeply to do so that it kept him up at night.

Gideon too could not fathom what begun to happen over these weeks. Unlike Dipper, he tried to ignore it as much as he could, distracting himself with anything possible when he wasn't around the guy. He didn't understand it, and he had absolutely no desire to do so, but it still kept him up at night.

The questioning did stop one day, though neither could tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing...

Night had long since sprawled its thick blanket of black velvet across the sky, but neither Gideon nor Dipper felt tired as they studied in the brunet's dorm. The air outside begun to turn rather cold, and Dipper sat bundled up in a beat-up black sweatshirt and old sweats. He hadn't expected to go out that night, but he didn't feel like changing into something more presentable when Gideon walked into his room either (uninvited, as Dipper reminded him), though he was beginning to feel just a little underdressed. If there was one habit the white-haired man didn't change, it was his dedication to his appearance. Even now, only there to study, he was wearing slacks and a button-down with the sleeves rolled up underneath a well-fitting vest.

The two made idle chatter as they flipped through their notes or worked through equations. Their conversations ranged from schoolwork to discussing the people who shared their floor to reminiscing about the magic experiences they were forced to leave back home to sharing perspectives on life and the grander scheme of things. How they managed to connect on such a level remained unknown, but for the time being, they were content with it. It was just four years of their lives, right? Once they were out, they'd never need to see each other again.

It was strange for Dipper to notice just how much Gideon had changed. He wasn't sure whether it was age or prison or some experience he didn't know about, but the guy seemed to have calmed down, for lack of a better term. He was almost humble, in some ways at least, far more quiet and preferring to lurk in the background as opposed to strive for the center, at least in the public eye. He still maintained his air of superiority on a personal level, along with demanding all of Dipper's attention when he wanted it, and Dipper couldn't help but always suspect some sort of ulterior motive.

Likewise, Gideon didn't fully trust Dipper either. He could not deny the genuine sweetness the guy possessed, and he could definitely appreciate his dedication to his work (be it schoolwork or solving mysteries or video games), though he was bemused to see how insecure he remained in a variety of categories. He still strove so hard to prove himself to everyone, which was both endearing and a little saddening. In addition, Gideon didn't know if he could ever completely get over the rage of being incarcerated by Dipper.

Though that was years ago, and time has done a lot to blur many of the emotions he used to hold...

The dull, incandescent light of the floor lamp that bathed the room in amber tones flickered ever so slightly. Dipper yawned, stretching out the kinks from sitting in one spot for so long. Gideon couldn't help but glance over, noticing how Dipper's shirt lifted up just a little to expose his stomach, but looked back pointedly at his notes. Strange, how it elicited a twisting feeling in this gut. Strange? No, silly, pointless, those were better words to describe that.

But the truth was, Dipper had been stealing glances at the other for practically the entire evening. Truthfully, there were certain things he'd been paying more attention to as of late, not really knowing why he did so. The way his shoulders sloped, the way his clothes always fit so well... No, no, it was too strange. Strange? No, ridiculous, irrational, those were better word to describe that.

But they both chose to hide their emotions, and they masked their feelings well, both apt at concealing such things. Their conversation had trickled to a stop, and a comfortable silence slowly befell over the two. In fact, the whole evening could have been described as comfortable. Dipper's roommate was gone for the weekend, and the rest of their hall was probably either asleep or out doing God knows what. They were side by side on Dipper's bed, surrounded by stacks of textbooks and pages of notes. A soft acoustic melody played from the speakers on Dipper's desk,  and that, coupled with the late hour, was starting to make the brunet a little sleepy.

Gideon glanced over at Dipper again. The poor guy was nearly dozing off into his calculus homework. Dipper caught his eye, noting the soft gaze Gideon was giving him. They held each others' look wordlessly, not even a foot of air between them. When and how did they end up so close to each other?..

Twelve inches apart turned to zero as they leaned together as if driven by some unspoken force.

A few moments passed, and they recoiled suddenly, faces burning bright with shame, confusion, embarrassment. Neither knew what overcame them in that moment, except for the tiny little fact that both leaned in at the same exact time, neither prompted by the other.

Face still burning, Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, the words lost on his tongue. Head bowed, he stared down his homework, socks, bed sheets, anything but Gideon's eyes. The albino, on the other hand, could not tear his eyes away from the teen right next to him. He reached a hand over to him, touching his shoulder. Dipper flinched very visibly, but didn't move away from his touch. They sat there like that, the seconds dragging like years. Slowly, Gideon shifted over until they were directly side by side. He laid a hand over Dipper's, curling his fingers over it.

"If you ain't oka-"

Dipper jerked his head up, and his mere expression, a mixture of confusion and panic and nervousness, instantly silenced Gideon.

"It's... It's not that," Dipper managed. "It's just... Considering everything in the past, and how we're both new here, and everything is confusing, and that shirt just looks really good on you and everything is a mess and I have two tests next week and I don't know how to handle my responsibilities and emotions and I don't think I've slept properly in the last three days and-"

It was Gideon's turn to cut him off. He laid a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him. "Don't you worry about all that junk. It's far too late for that. You're fine."

Dipper muttered how preposterous it was not to be concerned with everything, but shook his head, looking Gideon straight in the eyes, glimmering brown pools meeting sky blue.

"No," Dipper breathed, and then roughly closed the distance between them once more, fingers bunching up in Gideon's shirt as he pulled him in closer. Their kisses were slow and gentle, testing unfamiliar grounds. Arms gently wrapped around each other, pulling the other closer until Dipper was practically straddling Gideon. They slowly fell back onto the bed, Gideon hovering over the brunet, who was clutching at his back.

Surprisingly, that didn't last long. Sure, they were both shocked with themselves, but Dipper was running on three hours of sleep from the previous night, and he couldn't help but start to doze off. He pulled away slowly, and Gideon got the hint, settling down beside him as he pulled him in close.

They fell asleep in each others' arms, curled close together on top of the covers, not a thing in the world on their minds except how at peace they both were, which was all that mattered in that moment. Whatever this was, whatever this entailed and meant... That was for another day to figure out.


	2. Knuckles on my Thighs, Nightmares on my Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for mentions of thingssS (but nothing actually described so idk).
> 
> Poor Dipper just can't stop thinking about these things. He's lucky Gideon's good-natured about this.
> 
> Suggested music:  
> http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/99627805480/youaresong-problem-natalia-kills-let-me-see  
> and  
> http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/99683816435/onlymapaches-cause-i-eat-boys-like-a-cannibal

Oh, what a sight... The way he towered over him, a tall form in the dull lighting. Those light touches, gentle caresses in all the right places, everything seemed so intuitive, so right. Lips on his neck, collarbone, travelling down so slowly, causing the heat in his stomach to coil. He could feel the firm hands on his hips, gripping him tightly but not too firmly, something he didn't quite expect but something he wasn't going to challenge. Rough knuckles pressed into his thighs, eliciting a hearty moan from him. He was pulled almost forcefully towards the other, but he didn't mind one bit, lust clouding his senses. Hips rolling, flesh on flesh, chest heaving, nails clawing down his back all sent him over the edge. He could feel his toes clench as he, as he!-

"- _e_ to the x power. And thus, the derivative of _e_ to the x is still _e_ to the x. Any questions?"

Dipper shook his head, clearing the building haze in his mind. Count on him to doze off during new material. He glanced at the clock, sighing in relief that only twenty minutes remained. This class was too easy, and it bored him out of his mind.

The teen shifted slightly in his seat, noting that his pants were starting to get a little too tight. Embarrassment welled in his chest; he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, especially not in a public location. And on top of it all, he daydreamed about _him_ of all people? What was wrong with him?! Where the Hell did those thoughts even come from? Just because one evening they – no, that didn't justify this. That was a one-time thing, and _only_ a one-time thing. Dipper rubbed his face, trying to keep awake as he attempted to pay attention to the lecture.

Instead, he ended up trying to plot out the quickest and least populated route back to his dorm; this was all starting to get too much for him, and he needed some time to think.

\--

As soon as class got out, Dipper rushed to the door, keeping up a fast pace as he zoomed off towards his dorm. He thanked whatever divinity reigned over this earth that he didn't meet anyone he knew on his way there, helping him get back in record time _and_ maintain whatever shreds of dignity remained, even allowing himself a weak smile as finally he rounded the corner to his dorm – the tightness was starting to get rather uncomfortable.

"Why hello, Dipper! I was just gonna go study, wanna join?"

Dipper cursed his luck – he was so close, _so_ close – but of course, he had to run into the last person he wished to see. Stammering, he tried to edge his way past Gideon, who was evidently heading out. "N-nah, I was just gonna take a little break in my dorm between classes. Just rest a bit, you know?"

"Oh, okay. Though you know what, that sounds rather nice. Maybe I should take a break too, I've been reading this textbook all morning," he replied, gesturing at the heavy book in his hands. "Mind if I join?"

Dipper gulped, his plans quickly falling to bits. "I was thinking of just taking a nap," he bluffed.

"Why, it's not like I'll make a lot of noise! Besides, I need a bit of quiet too, my roommate's been playing his oboe for two hours now," Gideon scowled.

Dipper fumed internally; there was no getting out of this. It's not like he could just send the guy off, he'd probably get pissed off at him for an entire week. Besides, his little issue wasn't _too_ bad, and a nap did sound like a reasonable alternative.

Sighing, he let Gideon in his dorm, dropped his things, and dove under his covers as fast as he could, burying himself in them. The white-haired teen settled behind Dipper's desk, glancing between his textbook and his phone. Dipper closed his eyes; maybe if he ignored it and tried to take a nap, he'd be better off. He honestly didn't mind the other's presence, though everything would be far more peaceful if it wasn't for his little issue. Thankfully, he found himself drifting off to sleep rather quickly, more tired than he had initially guessed. He still hadn't gotten the opportunity to catch up on his sleep properly.

Visions began to flash across his mind. He was in a forest. No, a park. Or was it the city? There seemed to be shops and trees, but everything was blurry and the storefronts were dark. The lighting shifted madly, the scenery changed rapidly, everything started to spin and blur.

Were they memories, fantasies, a peculiar mixture of the two? He couldn't tell, they were so surreal yet so vivid. He was walking to some place, though he still wasn't sure where he was. Something just didn't seem right, nothing added up.

 Without warning the landscape underneath him pulsed twice and then changed. Terror pierced his soul as the sky blazed red and he felt a cold chill run through his entire body, through his very flesh. The earth then rumbled and split in two, swallowing him up. Howling sounded from the pit, wings of unholy beasts slashed past him, terrible claws reaching out towards him, ripping at his flesh, tugging out his lungs and liver and-

"Hey, hey, calm down!"

Dipper screamed, then promptly crashed off of his bed. The pain of falling four feet from the raised bed coupled with the disturbing dream did not do well for Dipper's state. He crumpled on the floor, a sorry mess. As if to reaffirm this, his blanket slipped off from the bed and landed on top of him. Gideon crouched over him.

"Dipper?"

Blindly, Dipper gripped for the teen, pulling himself into his arms as he groaned with pain. Blinking with surprise, Gideon sat back, cradling the guy, unsure as to what to do with him. He wasn't yelling anymore, and he wasn't crying. He was just so... defeated.

"Are you all right? What spooked you?"

"Nightmare," Dipper groaned. "You ever have that thing where you're just falling asleep and you're not dreaming yet but you get these weird visions? Yeah, that."

"You of all people should know dreams ain't real," Gideon scoffed.

"I know," Dipper sighed, then glanced up at the teen. "Gideon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we make out again?" Dipper mumbled sheepishly, burying his face in the other's shirt.

"Geez, is that what you wanted? You could have just said, ya know," Gideon chuckled.

"But-"

"Really, Pines?" Gideon asked, tilting Dipper's head up. "That's what was worrying you?" He captured Dipper's lips for a brief moment, feeling giddy when he noticed the teen practically melting in his arms. "You won't get anywhere if you don't ask."

Dipper rolled his eyes, pulling him in again instead of retorting. He rose on his knees, wrapping his arms around Gideon's shoulders and settled in his lap. With their bodies now flush against each other, they kissed quite a bit more passionately than the evening a few days ago, seeing how this time they were both wide awake. Gideon was almost surprised at how needy the brunet was, feeling the hands on his back gripping at his shirt.

"Watch it, Pines, I just got that shirt pressed," Gideon growled, pulling away an inch.

"Then just take it off," Dipper muttered.

Gideon raised his eyebrows. "Really? You think it's that easy?"

"Well if you're just gonna whine about the state of your shirt, I'll... I'll take it off for you," Dipper retorted.

"Please," Gideon scoffed. "You'd probably just mess up the buttons."

"No I won't," Dipper argued.

They bickered for a few minutes, but much to Dipper's satisfaction, Gideon finally pulled off his shirt. The brunet wasted no time in tracing lines with his fingers down Gideon's torso, feeling every inch of his body. Gideon did the same, hands ducking underneath the other's shirt, gliding over his ribs.

Clothes came off one article at a time, too curious to stop at this point, breathy moans filling the air as they explored each other in ways they did not even considered before that day. Still, neither complained as their world washed to white.

\--

They lay on Dipper's bed again, having made their way onto it midway through their activities. Dipper was curled into Gideon's side, who was absentmindedly stroking his fingers through his loose curls. It was quiet, since it was midday and most of their peers were either at lunch or in class...

Dipper's eyes fell on the clock, and he jumped up. "Shit, shit," he cursed, leaping from his bed as he sifted through his clothes on the floor (Gideon's were lying neatly on Dipper's desk) and struggled to pull his pants on. Gideon propped himself up on his elbows, watching the teen with a mixture of bemusement and annoyance at his peaceful moment being interrupted.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got class in ten minutes! How could I forget," Dipper groaned, tugging his shirt on. Gideon harrumphed in response, watching Dipper throw his belongings into a bag.

"All right, I'm leaving. Don't mess up my room too much. And don't go through my things!" Dipper called, then stopped at the door. His eyes looked almost hopeful. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Of course, peach."

"Don't call me that," Dipper groused, then ran off.

Gideon fell back into the pillows, contemplating how long he should stay there. It was warm, soft, and smelled overwhelmingly like Dipper. He glanced at the clock – he didn't have class for four hours. Quickly setting an alarm on his phone, he burrowed into the pillows and closed his eyes, a slight smile on his lips.

He could definitely get used to this.

 


	3. His Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress catches up to even the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't sure whether i was gonna write a part 3, but here we are. This one was highly influences by a few tidbits of my life. Minus the actual having someone to hold part.

Dipper stared at the pages in front of him, then at his laptop, feeling a rising sense of panic. He shook his head, then attempted to stretch; he was rather sore from sitting in one spot for hours, but what could he do? He needed to know all the information by tonight, but he had no idea how he was supposed to learn all of it by then, especially given that he could barely get through the medium difficulty problems, let alone the actual difficult ones he _knows_ will be on the test. He rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache begin to set in. Should he go eat? Nah, he ate a few hours ago. Six hours is a 'few,' right?

He mentally ran through his checklist. He'd finished his biology lab write-up, his English essay was due on Thursday, all he had left was to cram for the three sections of calculus he'd zoned out during lecture in. He'd be fine, he reminded himself.

Still, something nagged at the back of his mind. Was that essay due Thursday? Of course it was, he could start it tomorrow. He just checked a few days ago.

A nagging string of doubt remained. Hesitantly, he pulled up the syllabus, and nearly paled.

_ Midsummer Night's Dream _ _Essay: Due 10/16._

Today was the fifteenth.

Dipper's chest constricted painfully as he felt his race start to pulse. He could have _sworn_ it was due on the eighteenth! There was no way he could have forgotten, how _could_ have he forgotten?! He cursed himself, glancing at the clock. 6:18, the bright red characters flashed. He could still do this, he had enough hours in the day left to hopefully finish everything in time and get at least a few hours of sleep in.

Still, he felt physically ill. His chest heaved, and it was getting rather hard to breathe. His world begun to spin and he felt nauseous. What if he had another assignment he had forgotten about? What if he couldn't finish the essay in time? He couldn't just write it the night before, he _always_ needed an extra day to proofread with a refreshed mind! What if-

"I'm heading out, I'll be back late," his roommate called, oblivious to Dipper's silent panicking. Dipper's head snapped up as he watched the guy leave, bidding him a farewell before turning back to his studying. Emphasis on the second half of the word.

Yet the moment the door closed, his shoulders crumpled involuntarily. Setting his laptop on his desk, he fell back onto his bed, curling in on himself as he told himself he'd only rest for a moment. He needed to clear his head, if only for a few minutes, it was only a few minutes, he could allow himself that. He heard his phone buzz, indicating that he got a message, but ignored it. It probably was just one of his apps reminding him he hadn't opened it in a few days. Still, uneasiness welled in his chest – maybe he shouldn't be taking a break...

But maybe he shouldn't have taken all those classes. Maybe he shouldn't have procrastinated that much (but he didn't! It's just that there was a lot of work assigned, he told himself). And why on earth did he think taking three science courses in his first semester was a good idea? He berated himself like this until he started to feel even more nauseous, which was especially bad given that he'd barely managed to choke down any food for whatever meal he had last (he couldn't even recall at this point), and he'd need all the energy he could get at this point.

He hated midterms. Who the hell came up with the idea, anyways? He felt his eyes burn slightly, a hot tear leaking out. He wiped it away as he grit his teeth against succumbing to the tears, not wanting to descend to _that_ level.

The phone on his desk buzzed again.

He could hear laughter outside, even though the windows were closed, and scowled – if there was one sound that was cringe-worthy in his state, it was the sound of mirth. But why should he be angered at strangers? It wasn't their fault he was struggling with all his assignments while they were wise enough to take a manageable workload.

There was a pounding on his door, but he ignored it. Probably some kid walking by and knocking on doors just to be an asshole.

Another knock. Maybe his roommate forgot his ID card. He slid off the bed, crossing over to the door, shoulders slumped. Instead, he was greeted by the now-familiar formidable figure at his door, who quickly crossed over the doorstep into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Dipper, I texted you at least four times, why haven't you answered-" Gideon stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Dipper's state. "Peach, what's wrong?"

Dipper looked at him teary-eyed, but couldn't so much as mouth a retort to not call him embarrassing nicknames. Noting this, Gideon quickly pulled him into a hug. The teen clung to him, burrowing his face in his chest. They stood like this for at least a few minutes, the albino rubbing smooth circles into the others back. At this point, Dipper broke down, shaking slightly with sobs. This lasted until Gideon felt his shirt dampen.

"Hey, are you getting my shirt wet? You better not ruin it, thing was seventy dollars!"

Dipper pulled away momentarily, choking out a laugh. Gideon shook his head, steering him towards the bed, settling down with his back against the wall with Dipper curled up in his lap. They didn't talk, as mere company was enough for Dipper, and he knew that if he started talking he would probably start uncontrollably sobbing all over again, and he had just managed to calm down. Gideon didn't prompt him either; he knew if Dipper wanted to confide in him, he'd do so on his own accord. He ran a hand through the other's umber locks, toying aimlessly with the strands.

Dipper had his eyes closed, his breathing finally calmed down. The occasional silent tear would glisten on his cheek, but he finally began to feel calmer.

"You've been holed up in your room for three days, peach. You shouldn't do that to yourself," Gideon murmured softly, more to himself. He was starting to get concerned for Dipper; he knew just what it was like to be set so keen on something that he would block out everything else and forego basic human needs, but he'd learned how to deal with that better since... Since it put him in a very bad place. And for once, he didn't want to see Dipper in a bad place.

No, despite their past, Dipper didn't deserve it. A smile twitched on Gideon's lips at the irony of the wa his life has turned for the past month.

Dipper let out a heavy sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around Gideon, which jerked the taller teen out of his thoughts.

"You feel better yet?" Gideon asked kindly.

"Yeah," Dipper mumbled. "What did you need in the first place anyways?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go grab dinner, but I think I'll just go grab it and bring it up here."

"No, don't bother, I'm not hungry," Dipper argued, more because he didn't want Gideon to leave than anything.

Gideon just gave him a look. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I..." Dipper's voice faltered, face flushing slightly with mild embarrassment. "I don't remember."

"Don't remember?" Gideon cried. "You can't do that, that ain't good for ya!"

"Dunno man, I've been doing that for a long time now. I'll be fine," Dipper replied, laughing at Gideon's disdain.

"No," Gideon stated firmly, pushing Dipper off of him as he leaped off the bed."You're getting food. I'll be back."

The door shut loudly behind him, and Dipper was left alone on the bed, blinking confusedly at the sudden exit. He allowed himself a weak smile. Gideon, doing him a favor like that? He'd probably have to pay him back with interest for something like that. Still, as he flopped back onto his bed, he couldn't help but feel so much more relieved. Maybe he could get Gideon to help him study. He'd get through this night.

He would be all right.


	4. Inadvertently Abiding by the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's first frat party experience isn't the most remarkable.
> 
> *warnings for homophobic slurs and (potentially underage) alcohol use and mention
> 
> music: Meat and Potatoes by Belle & Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FELLOW RESIDENTS OF DIPEON HELL. LONG TIME NO POST. Anywho let me cut to the chase - I've been sitting on this chapter since October 2014. Yep. Over a year and a half. In fact, about 95% of it was done since then. I don't know WHY I kept forgetting to finish it, edit, and post BUT HERE WE ARE. Anyways, I picked a night I wasn't busy (12 am whilst procrastinating on an assignment is a good night, correct?) and decided to bite the bullet and post it.
> 
> Again, this writing is pretty old, even though it IS edited (multiple times over the months) but bear with me.

Nestled within the deep, plush cushions of a musty couch, Dipper Pines observed his surroundings with mild disinterest. Music pounded in the other room, while snakelike tendrils of smoke crept through the doorway into the one he in. The dimmed lights of the room made him sleepy, he was tired out of his mind from mingling earlier that evening, and he certainly did not feel awake enough for dancing. Besides, the stuffy room made him sweat enough to make him uncomfortable to the point where so much as looking at another person was distressing, let alone flailing about wildly in a crowd. In all honesty, he was hoping the guy who promised him a ride home would hurry up. At the very least, he definitely wasn't drunk enough to be enjoying himself.

He frowned at the beer in his hand. It was his second one that night, and he was expecting at least a mild buzz by now. This was his first college party (how he got invited was a miracle by itself), and he wasn't about to let this night go to waste. While he wasn't planning on getting too drunk or, God forbid, blacking out, he at least hoped to loosen up a bit. What brand was the beer, anyways? He didn't know enough about alcohol to judge its quality, though he didn't expect anything high class, either.

Dipper squinted at the label. He didn't recognize the brand, but his eyes widened at the line of text underneath the name.

Non-alcoholic.

He had downed _two_ non-alcoholic beers that night.

Dipper slumped further into the couch, groaning. He couldn't believe that some asshole would bring fake beer to a college party. What a waste of calories. He almost considered getting up and finding actual booze, but he had never felt more discouraged, whatever motivation he had to make this night fun completely gone.

A few girls teetered passed him, giggling madly. Dipper wondered if they were actually drunk or if they were riding on a placebo. He doubted it; only he was stupid enough to grab two non-alcoholic beers out of the stack.

He took another swig of lies. May as well empty the bottle; he figured if someone happened to knock it over, if would be more work for the host when it came to cleaning up in the morning.

How considerate of him. Disgusting.

Dipper resorted to crowd-watching; he had nothing else to do (his phone battery died half an hour ago), and he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep, regardless of how late it was. Tonight was not the night he wanted to wake up from with a penis (or two, or ten) crudely sharpied onto his forehead. 

The door swung open, and a small pack of guys donning the characteristic purple ties of some Greek-lettered organization strode in. Great. As if there weren't enough fratholes at this party - the place was already swarming with them. Just tonight, Dipper had to stop two douchebags from approaching girls who were in no condition to be in their predatory presence.

A familiar bob of white caught his eye. No way; Gideon, here? At a dump like this?

Dipper quickly shifted into a more confident pose, trying to put on a carefree, relaxed demeanor. It wasn't like he wanted to _impress_ Gideon or anything, it was just that- no, he _did_ want to impress him. There was no use in lying to himself.

He watched as Gideon's eyes swept across the room, landing promptly on him. The heavyset teen's face split into a grin, striding over towards Dipper and settling on the couch next to him.

"Why, if it isn't the one and only Dipper Pines! What're you doing in such a fine establishment?" Gideon drawled lazily, draping an arm around the teen.

"Partying hard, obviously. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Party-hopping with m' fraternity brothers. You know, typical Saturday night. Wherever the winds blow us," he gestures with his other hand dramatically.

"Ah, drinking all night until you're so shitfaced you vomit everywhere _except_ the toilet. Sounds delightful," Dipper replied, a note of distaste evident in his tone.

Gideon gave him an unimpressed look. "I only had three beers, _mother_ , calm down. Besides, it's college. You need to get out more, sweetums."

"Yeah, I tried, and look what I ended up with," Dipper said, handing Gideon the empty beer bottle. One glance at the label had the other roaring with laughter.

"Ya couldn't even get yerself a proper beer?!"

"Believe it or not, I had _two_ of these."

"I might've been joking earlier, but you _really_ need to get out more."

"I'll get out when I feel like it," Dipper grunted.

As they were talking, a drunken teen staggered over, eyeing the two on the couch.

"Ahaaa, you a fag, frat boy? Cuddling on the couch like that? H-ha, gay fag frat boy," he slurred, leering at Gideon's attire.

Gideon simply stood up and crossed his arms, towering an entire head over the boy. "I'm a homosexual, yes. We got an issue, sugar pie?"

The guy recoiled in horror after glancing at the mere width of Gideon's shoulders, quickly slinking away back into the crowd, muttering a slew of insults under his breath.

"Hah, serves 'im right. Run away back to whatever pit of Hell ya crawled out of, asshole!" Gideon called after him. Dipper stared up at him blankly, mostly because he was surprised Gideon handled it with such grace. He honestly expected him to punch the bastard through the wall multiple times. Noting Dipper's surprised look, Gideon turned back, mumbling to himself.

"Well, technically I'm pan, but I don't think it's worth trying to get the point across."

Dipper ignored him, his expression a mixture of shock and concern. "Gideon, you... You said two sentences and he ran away."

"And?"

"I'd have thought you'd have beat him to a pulp or something."

Gideon laughed, "Oh, no, definitely not. M' hand-eye coordination ain't at it's best in my state! It's no matter anyways, these places are always swarming with guys like that. Best way to deal with it. C'mon, you look bored, let's git outta this place."

"Gladly," Dipper agreed, rising. Dipper waved to his ride that he was leaving, and the pair made their way out the door and into the frigid night.

They crunched through the few inches of snow, Dipper trudging sullenly while Gideon swayed slightly in his footsteps from mild inebriation. The teen had _said_ he'd Uber them both out of that mess, but kept walking until they got to a tiny park. Wordlessly, they clambered onto the play structure, which was at least a story high. As they settled down, swinging their feet over the edge where there was a space for a ladder, Gideon reached into his coat, tugging out a pair of (real) beers.

The pair drank in silence, enjoying the companionship without a need for touch or language.


End file.
